


Dinner for Three

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dad!Ian, Dad!Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, basically all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Daaaaaad,” Yev whined. “They even have the Ninja Turtle ones! Ya know, my favorite which also happens to be a limited edition?”<br/>Ian chuckled. What was it about Milkoviches that made him unable to say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hey...I really liked your story on ao3. Can you please write something where Ian is walking Yev home from school and Yev is excitedly talking about his day and Ian gets him ice cream or something. Just cute Daddy!Ian..
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the prompt! I hope this is okay, I kinda went off on an Ian x Mickey tangent. I couldn't help it. When Yev is involved, domestic fluff ensues!

“And then this bird flew in with a hat and dropped it right in front of him, and then this huge sword came outta nowhere!!”

Ian and Yevgeny were walking home from school as Yev recounted details from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, which he had watched in homeroom that afternoon. They were taking the long way through the park since the weather was nice, and Ian wanted to spend some extra time with Yev.

“And then Harry climbed on top of this big stone head, and-ooh Dad look, an ice cream truck! Can I pleeease?” Yev begged.

“No Yev, come on, you know your Dad is at home making dinner right now,” Ian said, averting his gaze so not to be persuaded by Yev’s signature puppy dog face.

“But Daaaaaad,” Yev whined. “They even have the Ninja Turtle ones! Ya know, my favorite which also happens to be a limited edition?”

Ian chuckled. What was it about Milkoviches that made him unable to say no?

***

“Dad, Dad, Dad, you’ll never guess what happened today,” Yevgeny yelled as soon as he and Ian had stepped inside.

“Sounds like something exciting, huh?” Mickey replied, leaving the kitchen to go greet his husband and son.

“It so was! First we watched Harry Potter at school and it was awesome! And then Dad and I walked through the park on the way home and there was an ice cream truck and they had those Ninja Turtle ones—,”

“Ah, so that’s why you’re a sticky mess,” Mickey interrupted, glancing at Ian while attempting to look stern. He just grinned back sheepishly. “Go wash up kid, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Okay! And then I can tell you all about the movie!” Yev shouted on the way to the bathroom.

“Really, Ian? Ice cream before dinner?”

“I couldn’t help it! You know I can’t resist the thrall of a Milkovich,” Ian said sweetly, with a devious grin.

“Yeah, yeah. Save that shit ‘til the kid goes to bed would ya?”

“Oh trust me, I am,” Ian replied, giving Mickey a light smack on the ass before going into the kitchen to see what was for dinner. “Spaghetti, Mick? What’s the special occasion?”

Mickey put a hand on his chest, faking innocence. “What, I can’t make a nice meal for my favorite boys?”

“C’mon Mick, seriously. What’s going on?” Ian asked, becoming slightly worried.

“Okay, okay, calm down, sheesh. I uh, got a promotion,” Mickey said, the second half so quiet Ian almost didn’t hear him.

“Really?” Ian asked excitedly, his signature 1000 watt smile lighting up his face.

“Yep. You’re looking at the new day manager of Oliver’s Auto.”

“Mickey that’s great, I’m so proud of you!”

Mickey blushed, looking down at his feet. He still wasn’t used to such sincere praise, even after all these years.

“Nah, it’s nothin’ really. It’s not like there were many candidates for—,”

Ian shushed him with a kiss, slow and passionate, letting Mickey feel how proud he was, and how much he deserved it. Ian cupped Mickey’s jaw with one hand, wrapping his other around Mickey’s waist. Mickey put both arms around Ian’s neck, getting lost in the moment. Ian pulled back a little, taking Mickey’s bottom lip with him before releasing it and giving him another peck on the lips. They stood there, foreheads resting together, just enjoying each other’s embrace.

“I really am proud of you, you know,” Ian whispered, stroking Mickey’s cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah, I know,” Mickey smiled warmly, leaning into the touch.

Ian pecked him on the nose and went to set the table. “Good, now finish cooking dinner, I’m starving!”

***

After dinner, Mickey washed dishes while Ian helped Yevgeny with his homework. Once they finished, it was Yev’s bedtime. He ran over to Mickey and gave him a hug.

“Night Dad, love you!”

Mickey returned the hug, and kissed him on the cheek. “Night bud, love you too.”

“ _Night Dad, love you_ ,” Ian mocked, standing up to go tuck Yev into bed.

Mickey waited until Yev had left before turning off the faucet and flipping Ian off. Yev had already changed into his pajamas and gotten into bed by time Ian walked into his room.

“You all packed to go back to your mom’s tomorrow?”

“Yup,” Yev replied sleepily. “Goodnight Dad, love you.”

Ian bent down to kiss him on the forehead. “Love you too, kiddo. Sweet dreams.” Ian walked back out into the living room to find Mickey half-asleep on the couch. He curled up next to him, wrapping his limbs around him like an octopus. Mickey groaned, smushing his head further into the cushion.

“What was that mumbles?”

Mickey tilted his head so he could be heard clearly. “I said, your ginger tree ass is heavy as fuck!”

“Are you calling me fat, Mick?” Ian feigned.

Mickey blindly swung a hand behind him, smacking his husband several times in the face.

“Ouch you dick!” Ian cried. “This is the thanks I get for marrying your grumpy ass? Is it too late to sign a pre-nup?”

Mickey smacked him again, harder than he had previously.

“Jesus asshole, I was kidding. I know someone who isn’t getting fucking laid tonight.”

“You mean two someones,” Mickey huffed.

“What?”

“You said you know _someone_ who isn’t getting laid tonight. I say you know _two_ someones who aren’t getting laid tonight, cause if I’m not you sure as hell ain’t.”

Ian snorted, untangling himself from Mickey and walking towards their room. “Okay Mr. Technicality. Get your lazy ass up and come to bed so we can both not get laid.”

“Please, Mickey scoffed. “You and I both know we’re gonna get in there and you’re gonna fuck me properly to celebrate how awesome I am.”

Ian turned around in the doorway, looking at Mickey with lust-filled eyes. “Well then, what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Mickey laughed and followed his husband to their bedroom, stopping to peek in on Yev along the way. He couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through him, seeing his son snuggled up with the stuffed elephant Ian had gotten him when he was a baby. He turned back towards Ian, mirroring his smile. Seven years, and Ian still made him feel like a giddy teenager as they crawled into bed. Mickey didn’t think he’d ever get enough of this. Living with Ian, _being_ with Ian, raising Yev together. Sometimes it felt like a dream, or a fairytale. But then Ian leaned down to kiss him, and Mickey didn’t care if it was real or not. Because for the first time in his entire life, he was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk and send me prompts on tumblr at [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
